


Magic Button

by Renegadethoughts



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Mind Meld, Misuse of Biotics, Pegging, Prostate Massage, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegadethoughts/pseuds/Renegadethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara does some research and finds out about the prostate. Takes place between ME1 and ME2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Button

**Author's Note:**

> Ok was thinking of this for a while and also noticed that there isn't enough Liara/MShep pairings and almost none like this so I thought what the hell I like a challenge. And felt like writing some pure smut.

Liara sat in her room in the med bay looking on the extranet for information on humans, Shepard and her had already spent that wonderful night together before Ilos and a few more times after that, but male humans were so different from their female counterparts, no breasts to speak of and those strange genitals just hanging between their legs, which Liara loved playing with but she couldn't help but feel as if she was missing out on something. When she had bonded with him and felt his nervous system join with hers, she could sense parts of his body that had never been touched before but were sensitive nonetheless.

So she decided to find out exactly what humans enjoyed about the physical side of sex, while her and Kane had more then just sex, she wanted to do everything she could to please him, so here she was looking though mountains of porn. Liara was disgusted by some of the things she saw humans do to one another and to asari as well. Liara had no idea humans were this perverted, nothing seemed to be off limits, judging what she found on the extranet at least. 

"Disgusting" She said to herself as she quickly closed one video that had a asari shitting on a human "why would anyone enjoy that?" she said dry reaching, she knew for a fact that Kane would not enjoy that, lucky for her.

As she opened up another video she saw this one had a man and an asari in it, except this one unlike the others had the man on his knees in front of the asari who's eyes where already black from being melded to the human. Liara smiled, she knew Kane had liked it when she was in charge during their meld and had seen some of his dirty thoughts he had towards her. It was then she noticed the asari on screen doing something strange, Biotics flared outwards from her hips to form a large cylinder shaped field.

"Funny that looks like a dick" Liara said to herself.

When the asari walked behind the man, Liara noticed the asari inserted two fingers into the man's ass, and despite what she thought would happen the man seemed to be enjoying it ALOT. Liara kept watching as the asari kept attacking the man's ass with her fingers while the man kept referring to her as 'Mistress'. Then Liara realized what the biotic field was for as the asari begun to push that into the man's ass "You like being my anal slut don't you human?" Liara heard the asari ask him while she pulled on his hair "yes mistress" came the quick reply.

Liara had thought anal sex was painful to humans and therefor not enjoyable, but based on the man's reactions she was wrong, while the video was still playing she opened up another window and did some research and found that human males had a gland inside their rectum called a prostate and it was highly sensitive and was even referred to as the male G-spot, Liara knew what that was when she had done research on human's before Kane and her had joined but she mistakenly looked at the female body first, so she knew the G-spot was like a magic button for human women, and by the looks of it this prostate was the same for the men. But she had never even thought to look for anything there and since Kane had never done anything to do with his prostate before he had never thought about it so she didn't sense it during the meld.

Liara went back to watching the vid, she could see the asari was feeling her partner's prostate, since she was melded with the man, anything he felt she would too and soon they were both screaming in enjoyment. Liara couldn't help but notice the asari seemed to speed up when fucking him, almost as if she was obsessed with hitting the prostate, it looked intense. Liara knew she would have to try this, so closing that window she opened up a new one and did some more research and found out that some humans were dominant and some were submissive and to her surprise found often those that had highly stressful careers were in fact the most submissive in the bedroom. 

Liara thought back to her interactions with Kane and the thoughts he thought he had hidden from her, all pointed to the same thing. Kane was submissive. Outside of the bedroom, Kane was a highly trained infiltrator, a sniper that had saved the Citadel and the Council. But once in the bedroom Liara realized he didn't want to be in charge he just wanted to let go and let someone else take over, she smiled to herself she would gladly do that for him so she looked online to find out what she would need.

The next day Liara and walked up behind Kane while he was getting something to eat. Squeezing his ass, she leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"I find something I would like to try on you" Liara told him seductively.

Kane turned his head, still not quite used to Liara being this sexually aggressive, not that he didn't enjoy it, it was nice to just let go sometimes and let someone else take over. But Liara had came along way since he had first met her from being so shy she could barely talk about sex to squeezing his ass in the mess hall "Oh?" he asked.

Liara just walked away smiling, she headed into his cabin, made one last look before disappearing into behind the door. Kane frowned and quickly followed, she made it very clear what was on her mind. As Kane made it into his cabin he took two steps before he could feel a biotic field, lifting him up off the ground, not being a biotic himself, he couldn't really do anything hell even if he was he couldn't do anything, this was a stasis field.

"Hello Kane" Liara said happily "we are going to play a game"

Kane looked at her, he could help but feel excited, as blood rushed to his groin making him hard, he asked "What sort of game?"

Liara smiled and moved the stasis field over the bed "You will refer to me as mistress" she told him as she lowered the field, so that he was laying on the bed.

Kane got even more excited over that, he knew Liara was always looking for new things to try in the bedroom, but this was unexpected, but he decided to play along "Yes mistress" he said still unable to move.

Liara slowly stripped naked and stood on the end of the bed looking down at him with a slightly evil grin on her face "I found out something about the humans today" she told him as she walked closer to him so that now she was standing over his head "and I realized what you wanted me to do" she said as she slowly squatted down on his face so that his face was just mere inches away from her azure, her stasis field kept him from doing anything, she could feel his need to taste her even with out melding with him, she looked down at him and gripped his hair locking eyes with him "all you had to was ask and we could of been doing this since the first time we joined" she told him as she looked over her shoulder and with a slight flick of her wrist spread his legs wider so that he was now laying the in a X shape.

Kane could smell her, her sweet azure was just inches away from his face but he couldn't move, it was maddening "What do you mean mistress?" he asked looking up at her.

Liara looked down at him at that point and smiled "Oh please, I think you forget that I can see into your mind when we meld, like where do you think I got this idea that I am doing right now from?" she asked with a evil grin "and yes I also know about all those times you masturbated thinking of me" Liara said her eyes still normal for now but that would change soon "So why didn't you tell me hmm?"

Kane gulped, she knew, she got this exact idea from his mind the last time they had sex, he couldn't stop the bright red blush from appearing on his face "I don't know"

Liara shook her head, her hands resting on her knees "Oh now that's not true, you do know" she teased "now say it"

Kane tried to look away from her but he couldn't move his head "I was embarrassed" he said quietly.

Liara chuckled at that "After all those times you laughed at me for being shy and here you were hiding a secret like this" she told him shaking her head, mocking him "for shame Shepard" she said still with that massive grin on her face "Embrace eternity" she said as her eyes went black "Tell me what you want to do right now?" she asked.

Kane could almost touch her with his tongue but not quite "I want your azure" he said quietly.

Liara smiled down at him "What was that? I couldn't hear you?" she heard him just fine she wanted to drag this out.

Kane was going insane she was right there and he couldn't do anything about it "I want your azure mistress" he said.

Liara very slowly lowered herself down on his face, due to the meld she could feel his need to taste her more than anything else, his need for it was almost screaming in her head. Laughing at how desperate he was getting she finally sat completely on his face, Liara could only see his eyes from between her legs and due to the meld she would be able to tell when he needed to breathe. She couldn't believe the savior of the Citadel. The Lion of Elysium was now underneath her, tamed, and willing to do almost anything for her "You are no lion, you just a big kitten aren't you?" she asked moaning as his tongue flicked inside her "a big pussy"

Kane could hear what she was saying to him and blushed slightly from it but continued to flick his tongue across her azure, even if he did care he was completely at her mercy anyway and couldn't talk. Liara grinded his face for what seemed like hours every time he felt his lungs burning she lifted up just enough for him to get a gulp of air before sitting back down again.

Liara kept this up for a while until she stood up suddenly, smirking at his thoughts of disappointment that raced though his mind "Relax kitten" she told him mocking the name he had earned during the Blitz "I have something special planed for you next" she said as she moved her hand around so that Kane flipped over onto his stomach face down on the bed. The small grip of fear in his mind was quickly silenced by Liara "trust me you will enjoy this" she said as she slid two fingers into his mouth "suck" she ordered.

Kane not really knowing why he was face down on the bed but he was so turned on right now he didn't even stop to think about it and simply did as he was told and sucked her fingers hungrily.

Liara leaned over so she could look him in the eyes while her hand went down his back and towards his ass, she felt him tense up when her fingers touched his tight virgin butthole and in a whisper she said "I found out about the prostate today kitten" she said softly and placed a finger on his lips to stop him from talking "I enjoy every nerve cluster you have, every time you cum I can feel your balls tighten as if I have them myself" she said kissing him "I want to feel this one" she said she pushed her fingers inside him.

Kane tensed up and tried to relax listening to Liara's soft whispers while staring into those black eyes of hers until he could feel her fingers touch his prostate. Moaning loudly Kane struggled to move but couldn't, he could see Liara enjoying herself too.

"Oh wow that is intense isn't it?" she said more to herself than to him. Liara kept pushing her fingers into his ass and even picked up speed, while watching her human try in vain to thrash around on the bed, Liara could feel a jolt of pleasure every time her fingers touched his prostate. She could only watch in amusement as Kane was moaning like a cheap whore "I think you are ready" she said as she pulled her fingers out.

Once Kane caught his breathe he looked up at her "Ready for what?" he asked timidly.

Liara smacked his ass hard and chuckled at him jumping "I thought I told you to call me mistress?" as she stood up she released her biotic hold over him for now "for this" she told him as she made a biotic field stretch out from her azure. She laughed when his eyes went wide and his fear almost made him get up off the bed.

"No mistress it is too big" Kane begged.

Liara laughed at this, despite his begging she knew he secretly wanted this, she could sense it in his mind "It will fit, isn't that what you said to me once?" she said laughing before again she used her biotics to hold him down again and bent his legs so that the they were resting on the bed, lifting his incredible ass off the bed "Here it goes"

Kane couldn't run, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to he could feel that big biotic field slowly push it's way inside him. To his surprise he could feel it getting longer inside him before it stopped growing altogether. Kane knew what was coming next but didn't want to stop it as he could feel Liara push it in even more, her biotic dick stretching his asshole open.

"Oh this is good" Liara said to him as she slowly fucked his ass "I can see what you enjoy about this" she said to him as she reached over and grabbed a handful of his jet black hair "look at you now? I wonder how the Council would act if they saw their hero being fucked up the ass and moaning like a whore hmm?" she moaned into his ear.

Kane blushed again and blushed even harder when he knew Liara could sense his thoughts, Kane didn't want her to stop though and she knew it, the embarrassment only adding to how much he was enjoying it. As she pushed further in her hips made contact with his ass, he felt like he was about to explode, that was when Liara really start to fuck his ass.

"Oh yes take it" Liara moaned slapping his ass and gripping his hips to pull them back into her. She could feel the intense pleasure he was feeling from this and it just made her want to go even faster and harder.

Kane didn't know how much longer he could last and when he felt Liara grip his cock in her hand and start jerking him off, he felt like he was going to explode.

"Don't you dare cum yet" She told him slamming into his ass.

"What? please mistress, let me cum" he asked not sure how much longer he could hold out for.

"Beg" she ordered as she released her biotic hold over him.

"Please mistress let me cum, please, please" Kane begged.

Liara made a show of thinking about it for a few moments while she continued to fuck his ass "Who's ass does this belong to?" she asked.

"Yours mistress, it's your ass, please let me cum" Kane begged loudly at this point he didn't care who heard him, he just needed to cum.

"You may cum now" Liara said as she waited for the sudden wash of his orgasm to start, turns out she didn't have to wait long, as he shot load after load of his seed over the bed she could feel her own orgasm start, something he could feel to which just made him keep shooting cum onto the bed and his stomach.

Once Kane had finished coming he collapsed onto the bed. A small gasp left him as he felt Liara remove her biotic cock from his ass before she laid down beside him, both of them breathing heavy.

"Did you enjoy that Commander?" Liara asked as he eyes went back to normal, even though she knew the answer she wanted him to say it.

Kane chuckled "Yeah babe that was great" he said kissing her "Where did you find out how to do that?" he asked.

"Extranet" She answered wrapping her arms around him and resting her head.

Kane and Liara quickly fell asleep unaware of the camera Cerberus had set up in the Commander's room.

**A few months later.**

A dark haired woman watched the footage with a slight smirk on her face, this would make manipulating Commander Shepard that much easier. She knew that her cat suit would get his attention, all she had to do was keep it. She began to write down some notes to add to the already lengthy list.

**Miranda Lawson log**

_Commander Shepard shows signs of being submissive towards women with the right crew, he could be easily distracted._


End file.
